The Royal Hearts
by Suboi Airi
Summary: Growing up to be King was difficult. Not even knowing his Queen, even worse. The future King of Hearts was surrounded by his scrolls since childhood, but growing up means more than that. He would have to learn fast for the sake of his own growth, his Queen and his future Kingdom. Juggling the problems of reaching adulthood and King-hood can he truly be the King he wants to be?
1. Chapter 1

Hihi mina-sama~! Suboi Airi desu~! Here is the Cardverse fic that I said I was going to do. I hope you like it~!

Warnings! Cardverse!

First time writing Prussia... Hope he's not too OOC ^^;

Disclaimer: Suboi Airi only owns this fic, but not the characters or Hetalia. Pity.

Edit: This chapter has been edited again. Hopefully it's better now.

* * *

**The Royal Hearts**

_Once upon a time, in a faraway dream, in a faraway land, there was a whole land that was very different from Earth. This land was called the Cardverse. The land was split between four Kingdoms. The Kingdom of the Diamonds, The Clubs Kingdom, The Kingdom of Spades and finally, the Kingdom Hearts. There, there were no people, or nations, but there were only Cards. Each Card had a destiny to fulfil, a part to play in the Game that went on throughout their lives. _

_In this land, the way the Cards grew up were very different. They all have their Card titles, and from there their official names. But that only meant that they have grown to their destiny and accepted it, willing to play out the Game as their characters. Once they had gotten their official name, they could finally endeavour to seek out and earn their personal name. In this name, held a power. In this name, held a bond that could be broken or formed. A magic that can be used to bind and ensnare, and a magic that could be used to set themselves free. _

_The Cards all had destinies that they would have to play out, but there were twelve very special Cards from the land, three cards for each Kingdom. They were the Royal Cards. The King was destined to rule the Kingdom of their origin and marry the Queen of their Kingdom. Each Kingdom had a different way of raising their Royals, but the end result would always be the same. The King married the Queen. The Queen married the King. The Jack completes the trio._

_This story focuses on one particular card. That card was a nameless card, and a Card that had not yet received their official name or title. This Card was no ordinary Card. This card was a future Royal Card, or the Kingdom Hearts, his fate pathed in front of him from the moment he was born._

It was a destiny from birth that he would have to marry the Queen of Hearts. He knew this from the moment that he knew how so speak, read and write. His destiny was already prepared for him.

But who was this Queen of Hearts?

He didn't know. He had asked those that he could. His advisors, his subjects, he had asked many. His subjects just told him to wait for when he would be ready. But when would he be ready? He had already read most all the scrolls and learnt so much from all his teachers, so when would he be ready to know who his Queen was? Why couldn't he just have an inkling? Why was this so secretive?

He was always told to go back to his scrolls. With a heavy sigh, he did so. A King had to be responsible for his country and he would need all preparation he could get. Even if he wasn't really a King yet in his eyes and all his advisors made the big decisions for him.

From young he was trained to be the King, hundreds and hundreds of scrolls, ready to be read by his eyes, he lived a life of quiet sombre isolation away from the world, in the stone palace that he would one day rule from. For seven years he lived his life in monotony, getting up, getting sustenance, learning lessons and going to bed at the allocated time. Nine fifteen. Nothing changed throughout these seven years. Thus, surrounded by scrolls and lessons, he was surprised that the Joker visited him.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed softly. He knew from the scrolls that the Joker had the power to go through all the countries, but he also knew about their reputation of mischief and way of misleading others. He put up his guard, even though the Joker was much bigger and older than him.

The Joker smirked at him.

"Kesesese! So this is the King of Hearts! You're quite small now, aren't you?" He said cockily, leaning one arm on his desk, pushing away his scroll on battle tactics.

"You are not supposed to be here…! I'm supposed to be studying, and if any of the cards knew you were here you would be thrown out!" He hissed again, though he could say that he was apprehensive. Currently he was alone… His knowledge on battles came from scrolls and the few fighting classes with his instructors, while he knew, once more from what he had read, that the Joker, this one at least, knew how to fight. Should they engage battle here…. He would definitely lose.

"Calm down buddy! I'm not here to hurt you."

The future King looked up at him uncertainly and the Joker sighed.

"Kid, I'm not going to do anything. But you know what? I think you need a break. I've been watching you, and you've been sitting here all day just trying to read those boring scrolls!"

The future King slowly lowered his guard.

"So… why are you here..?" He asked.

The Joker smiled. "Kid, you need some fun in your life, and I'm going to make sure you get it."

~owo~

He supposed that this could be called kidnapping, but he didn't seem to sense any bad coming from the Joker so he just let him lead to where they would be going, though he knew his advisors would be very worried if they found out that he had somehow left. He couldn't bring himself to care. It was too fun.

The Joker brought him to the edge of the Kingdom, where trees grew wildly and the animals played about. The sun smiled in delight as the young boy drank in the sight of the land's green grass and brown trees. The water glimmered in his sight as the fished jumped from the blue surface in greeting. He had never known that such a thing was possible. He had known, yes, from books and illustrations, but he had never really known until then, the smell of earth and soil or the fresh coolness of dew.

He looked at the Joker, eyes wide in delight and disbelief. Was this really real? Or was this just some dream that he had dreamed up at the wooden table in his study? The Joker just grinned at him, and without warning, pushed him into the stream, where he fell and felt how different the water was from the cold ceramic pots of the palace. He sprang up in the stream, for it hardly reached his waist, and wondered at the fishes that swam around him in curiosity.

He hardly dared to blink, afraid that this wonderful world would disappear before he could memorise it and keep it implanted in his thoughts to dig out whenever he wanted. The Joker splashed him. And with a wide smile, he splashed back with all his might.

They played in the stream, they walked through the forests, and the Joker even taught him some good tricks with a sword! For the first time in a long time, he did not feel the burden of Kingship on his shoulders and he just had fun.

"is this really real..?" He asked, breathless with amazement, ignoring the bruises that he had gotten when the Joker's sword stick had hit him slightly too hard, or when he fell over, not judging the terrain well enough. He did not care for his appearance, all wet in his expensive clothes, dirtied by the soil and the leaves that were sticking in large patches here and there, all over him. His hair was in a mess, and he knew that this was no way a future King should look like, but it did not falter his beam when the Joker replied.

"Of course it is! What else could it be?"

The Joker was then branded in the future Kings eyes forever as a source of amazement and inspiration. Someone who could show him wonders that he would never have known otherwise. Someone who was not afraid to give him a few hard knocks to ensure that he had learned something properly. Someone who had the knowledge and wisdom that he could not comprehend. Someone who he immediately cared about and looked up to. Someone he knew he would always want to have close to him. Someone like...

He was sad when the Joker told him that he had to leave and bring him home. He wanted to stay longer and have more fun, but looking at the darkening sky, he knew that that was the right thing to do.

The Joker brought him back to where he was before, his study room, and the left with the promise of 'next time'. The future King could not be any happier at that.

Of course the other cards asked him where he went, and when he told them truthfully, they had an odd look in their eyes and did not ask for any more information. He wondered inwardly why that was and made a little note to find out why, just beside the note to find out more about his Queen.

He found out soon enough.

It was a long time after he had met the Joker and had soon considered him to be a brother of sorts. A brother who, though drags him around to have fun and keep him from working, also taught him so much more than what was just in the scrolls and what his teachers taught him. Life outside the castle was so much more than he thought before. There were always more things that he did not know compared to what he knew. Life lessons. Lessons about people. Lessons about growing up. All these things that he knew he could never learn being cooped up in the castle, stuck reading scrolls. He could not be grateful enough to his Joker of a brother.

Then he went back to his scrolls to read up on his country's history.

_When the world was born and everyone was given a place in this world, there were Two Royal Children who were destined to rule their kingdom. They were known as the Queen and the King of the Kingdom Hearts. Both destined individuals were brought up with the intention to rule the country, though they way they were brought up and shown to the Kingdom were different._

_The King would be brought up in the open, right in the house that he would rule in. He would from young be known throughout the Kingdom as the King, no matter his age as it is his destiny. Still, though he is known as the King and destined to be the King, he shall not sit on the throne until he is ready to rule it with a sense of justice and peace, but also the strength and tenacity to wield the country to greater heights._

_The Queen would be brought up in the place of their Origins, knowing of their destiny but not at sully entwined with it as the King. Only those around the Queen and those who were there at the Queen's birth would know who the Queen is. The Queen would be revealed to the Kingdom once the King is able to wield it, and be the deadly knife of the Kingdom, as well as the kind and gentle flower that the Kingdom would need._

_The King and Queens relationship would not start until both of them have matured. On their thrones their roles are set to support each other in every way so as to make the proud Kingdom Hearts prosper and bloom. Between morals and actions, they would have to work together to make decisions for all of us._

_The King's name is-_

The future King's eyes widened slightly. That… That was not his name.. Or rather, he was not yet on the throne so he did not have a name yet… But it could not be his name. He chose his own name. He knew who he was and what his name would be and this name was not it.

He scrolled down to see if there was a picture engraved and painted on the scroll and there was. It was not him.

It was a person similar to him, but not him. Blue eyes, blond hair, same facial structure.. It was almost him… But he had grown up while the picture had not. He was still a teen, but this person was still a child.. Who was this person, and if this person was the rightful King… what did that make him…?

He had to sit down in order to straighten the thoughts running around in his head.

"Yo kid, you ready to get out of here?"

He twirled around and showed him the scroll.

"Do you know who this is? You should know right? You've been here all along so you should know right?"

He could see the Joker's eyes widen at the picture and sadness flash through them.

"Yeah kid. I know him." He said softly, and due to that tone, the Future King could do nothing but look at him lost and confused, pleading with his eyes to make sense out of the world.

The Joker sighed and started to explain.

There was a previous King, a long time ago. He was studious and serious, but he was also infatuated with a card that he was not supposed to be infatuated with. And really, he was! He would stare at that card for hours on end and skip lessons to get the card to teach him to paint. He would give the card his share of his food and was completely enamoured.

But the King started to become sick. He had a terrible illness. An illness that could not be cured. It was something unheard of in all the Kingdoms. A dying future King.

There were any speculations about why he became sick. Some thought it was due to an injury because he was in a battle. Some thought that it was because he was connected to the land and the lad was doing badly thus he did too. Others thought that it was because he was reaching Kingship too fast. But the Joker thought differently. The Joker thought it was heartsickness due to not being able to see the card that he loved so dearly. That was what killed him.

How did he know? Because the previous King.. was his little brother.

The new future King's eyes widened. What could he say to that?

The Joker looked up at him. "But it's okay. I have you now right?"

Well, of course… Both the past future King and the new future King had the same blue eyes, same hair colour, same facial structures..

"Don't think that you're some kind of replacement, because while here are some parts that are similar, there are other parts of you both that are not similar at all."

The new future King went up to the Joker and hugged him. The Joker hugged his new full-fledged little brother back.

_From there the future King trusted his Joker brother wholly. He did not hide any secrets from him and confided in him like he would a real brother because that was what he was. And one day, when his courage was up and his curiosity for unanswered question up again, he remembered the question note in his mind._

"Do you know who my Queen is going to be?"

~0w0~

It was a graceful figure that he could immediately tell, even though the person was but a silhouette from behind the curtain. Dainty hands exposed themselves from long sleeves as they reached for a teapot. The movement was soft and… flow-y… he would say. He couldn't really describe it, but it was as smooth as the.. He really was not sure what to compare it too. Rippling waves of the pond? The birds flying across the sky? He wasn't sure it would be a good enough comparison. The movement was gentle too, though how he could tell that he couldn't guess.

The delicate hands picked up the teapot, and in one movement, poured it into a small cup. A very simple action he knew he could do, but so much more deliberate and controlled then he thought he could ever accomplish. A hidden strength with the gentility and grace of the movement? He wasn't sure what to describe it at all. But he knew that he was entranced by that one simple act.

How could one person be as graceful as that? It was impossible, but it was right in front of him.

He reached out a hand to pull the curtain away and expose the angel that was behind it when there was a hand on his shoulder and suddenly he was back in his palace.

He looked at the Joker horrified and slightly petulantly. Why were they gone so fast? He didn't manage to see the card or hear the card or know anything about the card! Why was he shown the card in the first place if he wasn't there to know the card?

~0w0~

"Chill kid! You weren't supposed to come into contact with each other in the first place! Good thing he didn't manage to notice us.." The Joker looked up as pink flower petals suddenly wafted into the room. "oh…." He scratched his head. "Sorry kid, but I gotta scram!" And with that, he disappeared.

The future King looked around confused. What had just happened?

When he asked the Joker if he knew who the Queen was, he was just given a smirk and suddenly he was there at that place with… Was that the Queen…? His heart started to thump slightly and his face grew hot. What now? First he didn't manage to really meet the Queen, and now he was sick!? Today surely wasn't his day at all…

The future King sat on the chair of his study. If that was the Queen… He smiled. He could live with having a Queen like that. It would be his honour. He picked up a scroll. He needed to be the King that was worthy of such a graceful and lovely Queen of the Kingdom Hearts.

Perhaps when the Joker came back.. he could ask him to let him sneak a peek at the Queen again..? His heart blossomed with hope at the prospect of seeing his Queen again. But alas, it did not happen. Two days later, the Joker came back with news that he was caught by the Queen on that night and with firm abut gentle words, was given strict warning to not do that again. Apparently he was being let off slight easily, since the Queen was known for being in such Isolation, none but the body guard or close family could visit. Others would be hauled off immediately. Should they be caught again, the consequences would be harsher, Joker or not.

The future King sighed. At least he knew something about the Queen. Strict but gentle. It fit with those hands and the movements they possessed. He looked at his own small and growing hands. He could never wish to achieve such movements, but he could achieve strength and foundation in his hands. As a King, he would need to be solid and steady and reliable for his gentle Queen.

~0w0~

* * *

That's the first Chapter~ What do you all think? I hope you like it ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hihi everyone~ Second chapter is up~ Hope you all like it~ :DD

Also, I need to say that I dont have an Italy in my head, so I'm not able to really write him... That being said, please excuse the very generic Italy. +bows+

**Chapter Two**

"Veeeee~~~!" Came the loud cry of the newest person in the palace. The Jack of Hearts. From the start the future King could tell he was going to annoying.

He had great expectations of this Jack. He was older and had much more experience. Hopefully he would be wise and good, able to give him solid advice that would help him in his decision making when he finally was King. Hopefully he would be understanding of what he wanted for his country and would be helpful to him in his cause to be a great King. Hopefully he would open his eyes. Hopefully he would stop making those odd floating motions (A/N: when he floats all round the screen edges during the first few Eps) and stop flapping his hands like that. Hopefully he would not always be making that odd sound. Hopefully he wasn't as weird as he acted.

He hoped in vain.

The Jack, for he already had gotten his true title and from there his name, was constantly asking him to call him 'Feli'. Short for 'Feliciano'. It was not in his place as a younger person to say no, but it was not in the Jack's place to ask the future King so be in such a close relationship mere seconds through the introduction. Then again, it was not in a Jacks place to look at the food served at the table and cry saying it was not delicious enough, and then go to the kitchen to cook his own dishes. Even if he did make enough for everybody. Nor was it a Jacks place to constantly try to flirt with every maid he saw… right?

Names were important. Very important. They represented maturity of the Card, and the beginnings of having a true identity, besides the destiny of their birth. They chose their own names, but they were only allowed to use the names chosen when they have been officially presented to the by a ceremony. There were two kinds of names. The official name and the personal name. The official name was given when they had formally stepped into their role. The personal name was when they have proven to others that they were more than just their destinies. Just having a name was a big thing.. This King had a name… and it was a name that was written down in public eye… That had a whole range of connotations.

To share a personal name with someone means great intimacy between the two. Intimacy usually kept between two very, very close people. It is not that well to simply give people your name. Names here held a power to them. The bond it represented solidifying through the power of knowing, and using each others names. It was a very intimate affair. The only times names were held public was if the card made one to seduce the all that have read the name… or if the card was… out of the Game.

_"This is the Jack of Hearts. He will be accompanying you in many of your subjects. He specializes in art and cuisine. We have hopes that you will get along well with each other."_

_"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ja-"_

_"Ve~! Feli~! You can call me Feli~! By the way do you have any pasta for dinner?"_

And that was the introduction between the future King and his Jack.

Did the other countries have the same kind of Jack..? The future King thought and sighed in irritation and a forming headache. The Jack was very good at what he specialized in. The pasta he had prepared was very well done, and was possibly one of the nicest meals he had in a long time, and his artwork was superb. He could never hope to reach that level and he knew it. But at the same time… The Jack was practically useless in the more serious areas of Tactics and Strategies. He was in actual fact, quite a coward, calling for help for the littlest things, and running away from others.

The future King sometimes felt like he was a nanny of sorts for the Jack. Something he was horrified about. He was supposed to take care of a country and the Jack. He would never cope.

That was the relationship that he expected to have with the Jack, but he was proven wrong. Age and experience had made the Jack wise in matters of humans, and once he found that out, took him much more seriously. The Jack knew how to make friends, a skill he was lacking in severely and he was able to see the good in many situations. It was a gift, he supposed, having someone there who would tell you that it was okay and would be fine and that they should cherish the moments even if it was in hardship.

The Jack became his very first friend. A Card that was willing to befriend him for who he was, and not due to his future title. A card that was willing to put up with his horrible people skills. A card that was willing to just be a friend. Not a mentor or a guide, or even a brother like the Joker was, but a friend. It warmed his heart greatly, though he was sure he was unable to show it.

The Jack made him focus less on his negative thoughts. Something that both he and the Joker were grateful for, as the Joker soon seemed to be busy doing things and running errands. The long hours spent with the Jack in place of the Joker, learning in the study and listening to him babble soon became a part of his life and he became used to it. He grew to like it even. The chatter chased away the drab silence of the study, and the cheery smile was always there to greet him when his head felt like exploding due to the amount of studying he had done.

Just as the Joker did before, the Jack also forced him out of the study to do other things. Though it was trying and stressful, once being dragged to the forest and being chased by a wild boar, he could admit that it was fun. It was definitely unforgettable. With the slow separation between the Joker and him, the Jack's presence ensured that the King was always balanced away from the study and scrolls. It was nice and they became very close.

Then one day, the Joker left him a present for his birthday. It was… a twig. The future King was very confused. Why on the Kingdom would the Joker give him a twig of all things? Why the sudden randomness of a twig…? Immediately he searched the card, hoping for some sort of clue as to why the odd gift. Before that, all his presents had been meaningful and thoughtful, something that he either found useful or had wanted in the first place. Perhaps he was missing something important. Or it was a preparation for something else. It had to be important, surely.

_Thought that you would still want something form that time so here it is! Would be impossible to get this if it was from anyone else, but because I'm just that Awesome, I managed it no problem! Anyway, it's real important and hard to get so you better cherish it and treat it right or it's my head that'll be ground!_

_Happy Creation Day_

_Joker_

The future King was puzzled. When was 'that time'? He had told the Joker any things he wanted and there were many times, so which 'time' was he referring to? And when did anything he wanted have anything to do with a twig? Confused, but certain it would be something important, his brother knew him well after all, the future King placed the twig by his bedside and sleep facing it willing it to spill it's secrets of why it was so important. It didn't do that of course, much to his frustration. But what it did do, was catch the attention of the Jack.

~0w0~

"Ve! I didn't know you were into flowers." Came the energetic voice of the Jack in the morning. The future King blinked and blinked again.

"Didn't I tell you to stop coming into my room at night!" He yelled out, grabbing his bed sheets to cover himself and yelping when he found out that the Jack once again, slept nude. He threw it over him.

"And how many times must I tell you to WEAR SOME KIND OF CLOTHING BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO BARGE IN!" he continued his rant.

"Veeee! I'm sorry! I won't do it again please don't hit me, I'll do anything, anythiiiiiiing!" The Jack cried out. It was becoming a very common thing in the palace, much to the amusement and disapproval of the other Cards that were there. Especially the advisors.

The future King sighed and sat down. "So? What was it you were saying?" He said, frustrated, knowing that no matter how much he yelled, the Jack would probably never stop sneaking into his bed. Honestly, wasn't he the younger one? Why was the older of the two sneaking into the younger of the two's bed? And naked? It was frustrating and had caused a huge amount of misunderstandings the first time it happened. He had learnt to just never take things to seriously with him, as much as it pained his senses, and confused him as well.

"Ve!" The Jack sat up straight, just as if the previous shouting and cowering had never happened, (Something the future King was surely still distressed about) and smiled brightly. "I didn't know you were interested in flowers~ I like flowers too! They are so nice and pretty and calming to watch~"

The future King looked at him puzzled. Sure flowers were pretty, but why the sudden thought of him being particularly attracted to them…? He continued to listen to the Jack's chatter. Usually he would be able to soon find out what the other was thinking, or at least the train of thought. If possible, he could even find out why it got to such a confusing train of thought as him liking flowers.

"And so you should put the sprig in water so that it can still grow and maybe bloom it's flowers and leaves if possible, and I think it's still possible~ It still looks quite healthy and strong, and it was a good thing you put it at the sunlight, though of course you cant make it that it was in sunlight all the time, but you need water. Where did you get it anyway? Whoever's sprig this comes from must really love their tree and plants, it's so nice and pretty even if it hasn't had water for maybe a day or so it's still strong and healthy. I should go and get a pretty vase to hold this sprig, I cant wait to see what it blooms into~" He chattered, slowly disappearing and reappearing with a beautiful painted vase of cranes flying to a sun.

He continued to chat as the future King stopped to think about the latest piece of information. That twig was a sprig from a tree that was probably still able to bloom it's flowers.. Was the flower the important thing that the Joker wanted him to have or something…? But why would he want a flower…? Did the flower mean something…?

"It would take a few days for it to bloom again~ Ve~ I'm sure it would be pretty~"

Looked like he had to wait for a while before his questions could be answers. He hated the lack of information and his uncertainty of the future, but he had no choice. Patience was not always his virtue, but he knew how to bide his time. He would wait until the twig… sprig… bloomed and see what happened from there.

~0w0~

A few days turned into a week… Into two weeks… into three… The sprig was growing healthier each day. That was something that was visible from the start. Leaves were slowly blooming and not there were signs of a bud. But the future King's impatience to solve this mystery made everything feel slower and more dragged on. He was on the verge of just calling the Joker and demanding from him what it all meant, but he couldn't do that. It was unsightly and rude and ungrateful. Just was just not something he could do, no matter how much he wanted to.

After an agonizing long wait, the bud started to bloom. It was the Jack that noticed it first, becoming contemplative about something. It was the silence that made him pay attention.

The Jack was staring at the flower thoughtfully, his brows curved into a light frown. It was an expression that was quite uncommon on the other. The serious intensity. It was times like this that the Jack truly showed his age and his experience. The future King waited in apprehension for the verdict of the sprig.

"I… Know this flower…"

_It happened at a time when he was happy, before his huge loss. Being scared of thunder, he crawled into a Card's bed. A card who he trusted immensely and liked very much. From there, in the safety of this presence, he began to dream._

_Riding on clouds and strange birds, he was transported to a land he did not recognize at all. The passed by a stunning view of beautiful nature and trees and landed on a pathway. There was also the sound of bells chiming. He looked around. He was in a place that was strange and different. The style of the place was very unlike his own. The wooden structure in front of him carved to make it majestic and it stood proud._

_Still, despite it's difference, it was beautiful and he could see that there was a lot of effort and meaning put into the art of the infrastructure. The pillars, the railings and the steps. All of them were done with detail and deliberation. It was wonderful for his artistic senses. But there was someone in front of him. Someone high above him, at the top of the steps. He wondered up the steps and through the wooden structure, as the path he was on led to it, and slowly climbed up, reaching for this person. He was small then, a mere child and those steps looked large and scary to him, but his curiosity moved him on. _

_In the air were the sounds of birds chirping and a soft song being sung. "Where am I" He remembered wondering out loud. "There are so many things I have never seen before…" He turned to the figure from before, who was now right in front of him. The figure was masked and he looked scary, being taller and intimidating, with an air of seriousness around him. The figure just tapped his staff on the ground, making the bells chime and the other wooden trinkets on it rattle. Then he turned around and walked away. The young future Jack could only follow him, asking him who he was and where they were, but the questions were not answered. _

_The figure with wider strides disappeared easily and for a while he was lost, looking around, searching for something that would help him. It was scary in an confusing way, but not scary at all at the same time. He wondered along looking at the trees and the nature of the garden, for it had to be a garden. Everything was so artfully arranged and so beautiful._

_He heard the sound of a ball being bounced up and down and he looked up after climbing the last step. In front of him was a boy, older than him in the strangest clothes. Well, strange to him, but the whole land was in a strange place. It was with a funny kind of tall small hat, an baggy clothes. The pants that he wore was baggy and poofy, and ended at his knees where he had some kind of boots on..?_

_The ball bounced away from the boy and rolled over to where he stood. "You dropped this.." He said to the other, startling him. It seemed the other had not noticed him. The boy turned around, revealing a heartshaped face and soft brown eyes._

_"Ah…. Who are you..?" He asked the future Jack, but before he could reply, he was swept away in a flurry of flower petals and he woke up._

"Those petals are the same ones form this sprig…." The Jack mused out loud, though his eyes held a particular sadness to the memory. Then he looked towards the future King, frowning slightly and thinking hard.

The future King did not notice, too kept up in the mystery of the flower. He stood up. "Do you know what kind of flower this is then?"

The Jack shook his head. He didn't. That was the only time he had ever seen that flower. He thought he had dreamed it up. And he didn't know who that Card was, except that by this time, he would be already grown up.

"But, how did you get this sprig then, ve?" The Jack asked. He wanted to see that strange land again, and see if that strange card existed as well. The place was a place from a dream. If it was real….

"I got it as a present from the Joker…" The future King replied, sighing and sitting down. But now that he thought about it, the flower petals seemed familiar as well, but from where he could not tell. Perhaps it was only a split second thing? Something he did not really notice or simply dismissed. He cursed his lack of attention on the world. He needed to be more attentive to everything in case such things happened again.

… Was that the learning point? It was quite subtle for the Joker, usually his lessons were direct and upfront, but he supposed it was something he had to learn… He smiled slightly. His brother was really wonderful to be able to teach him all things subtly as well. He needed to learn how to do things that way as well.

~0w0~

In a far away place, a figure hidden by thick curtain, just showing off the person's shape, smiled and sipped some tea.

"Is it still okay for him to keep it?" A tall strong Card asked the figure.

"He doesn't know, so it is fine. He seemed to learn something as well, so it would be good to let him keep it."

The Card guarding the figure frowned. "And when he figures it out?"

"Then he will return it." The figure took another sip of tea. "I am very possessive of my garden."

The card raised an eyebrow at that. He was skeptical.

"It will be soon enough. I have the patience of waiting decade after decade for my role to truly be seen, and I can wait a few decades more."

The guarding Card looked out. "The world is going to change soon."

The figure sighed. "A shame.. but something we cannot help." He looked out into his garden. "I will have to leave soon. I cannot stay like this. The Clovers are gaining strength, and the Spades are already getting ready for power. We cannot let the Hearts lag behind. I will play my part… But I will not be myself as I do it."

The guarding card looked at him. "Advisors with experience are highly sought after."

The figure smiled. "So they are."

* * *

Read and review please~ I hope to have at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, wow, seriously? I did not know that when I posted stuff here the italics and bolds that I used to make the story flow just disappear... . Sorry bout that all, it must have been confusing, the previous chapter...

One more thing to add~ This fic is going really slow actually, and I will admit that when I write, I just stop when it gets to 3-2K words and call it a chapter. This story, I'm not would have much of an ark, it's just currently following the King as he grows and his problems. I try to leave it as a good chapter with an ending that is not just here or there, but with some hint of the next chapter, but I'm not so sure that's really a good way of writing and ending a chapter. This is the first time that I'm writing a long overarching storyline so... Critic is welcome ^w^

* * *

**Chapter three** (from now on, it's not going to have much to do with history, or the linear hetalia, though there are certain elements I will follow, though not as strictly since the world is not the world we know now ^^)

Today was a special day, he supposed. Today he was going to get a new advisor who would help him with his politics as well as his running of the economy. Mostly with sales and services, it was said. He was supposed to some sort of Mercenary Card, who, while had a deep loyalty to the Hearts, for some unknown reason, would also work for the other suits should they pay him enough for it. This was the story that was supposed to be surrounding the man. A person who was tough enough to crate his own strategies in trade and prosper from it, but was soft enough to see the flow of money and where would be the next best place to invest.

_"My name is Lars De Hans. You may call me the Netherlands" He said gruffly, his voice slightly muffled by the scarf around him, but it was a strong and firm voice all the same._

_"Greetings Netherlands. I am the future King" He said holding out a hand for the customary greeting. A man like this would have intimidated him early on, but now they didn't. He had grown a large amount since meeting the Joker, Prussia. He was taller the Feli by quite an amount now, but the Netherlands was still tall and firm with his weight while he thought himself still flimsy. He hoped he would be sturdy once he got his name and his throne._

_The Netherlands raised an eyebrow. "No name yet?"_

_He fought the urge to look away in embarrassment. "None yet, though I hope I will earn it soon." Everyone else had a name, with the exception of him. It was not something he liked to say out loud. It made him feel… even more flimsy. He had weight, he was sure of it, but he had nothing to set it on. He was not yet someone who he was destined to be, it was frustrating. Was he not good enough yet? Would he ever be good enough to fit into his role?_

_"Not even an Official name?"_

_Was this person trying to make him feel pressured…? "Not yet, unfortunately. It would be not long from now, I hope."_

_"Be ready Kid. Life isn't as easy once you get it."_

_Huh..? The future King was definitely confused. What did he mean…? But before he could voice his question, the other already sat down at the study and was pulling out scrolls to see the condition of the Kingdom Hearts. The future king hurried over and prepared for his lesson._

~0w0~

It was the oddest lesson of his life. His first lesson was to walk properly and like a King. That means no hurrying, just long purposeful strides. He was being coached on how to walk. He felt stupid, but he sucked it up and bore it with… strides. Long purposeful strides. He was told to walk from one end of the room to another again and again and again. It was confusing and he kept making… walking mistakes. He did not understand at all. Was there really a difference between the way people walked? Was it that important? So long as they got to the place they were supposed to right?

The Netherlands sighed after seeing him walk around the room for a thousandth time. "Perhaps you need a proper demonstration." He stood up straight and walked to the side of the room. "I don't know how to walk in a regal way, that you would need to ask someone else, but what you can see is to walk with your weight centered. Compare this," He hurried to the other side of the room, "Which was what you were doing, to this." And then he turned around… And walked.

It was a huge difference, he realized, the two ways of walking. One of them looked so, un-centered and uncertain, while the other seemed to say that the person knew exactly where they were going instead of going in a general direction. A centeredness, as the Netherlands had said. He saw it now. Was that the way he had been walking all along? He bit his lip slightly. No wonder he hadn't even gotten his official name yet. He wouldn't trust a kingdom with someone who did not know where they were going.

Inspired, he tried again, truly feeling how flighty his steps were, and how he had no center. His steps were slightly random, as he thought of it now. He tried to correct it immediately, feeling happy when he slowly managed to walk in a line with the even weight of his body.

"Get over here quick!"

His head snapped up and he hurried over to the Netherlands. "What Is it?" Was there something important?

The Netherlands looked at him. "You were hurrying again."

The future King frowned. "Ah, I apologise, I'll try and-"

"It's not yet natural for you, and you looked quite constipated while watching your steps. It takes time and practice to erase a whole life of walking habits and replace it. But now that you know, let's move on."

The future King blinked. "But I haven't mastered it…!"

"Master it on your own time, we have other matters to do."

Feeling confused, and slightly stressed due to having something shoved aside before mastering it and immediately moving to another topic, he nodded and tried to clear his head and prepare on his lesson.

Except it wasn't a lesson.

He was told to look at the statistics and make a decision if he wanted to invest in a shipment and if so, what that shipment would be.

Was this a test? But how would he know what the correct or the best answer was? The Netherlands refused to give him any hints of what he should base his decision on. It was frustrating. How would he learn if there was nothing except the test? And the answers that he was giving, even he, the learner, knew that those answers would make the worst kind of consequence! What kind of advisor was this?

"How am I supposed to know the right answers if you don't even guide me though the basics of what I am supposed to look for? And your answers are all…. Nonsensical! What kind of lesson is this?" He demanded after a few tries of guessing and looking up for the answer.

"It's not a lesson. I am not a Teacher I am an advisor. That means you decide on something, I say my opinion and you decide whether to listen to me or not. There is no right or wrong answer there is only your final decision. Think for yourself. I'm not going to spoon-feed you answers nor am I going to be the excuse if you do badly. This is all you. You look, you analyze and you decide. You'll never be a good King if you continue to be led around like a donkey like that."

The future King snapped his mouth shut. Was he really being spoonfed..? Was all of this really the case..? Suddenly the weight of the responsibilities of being a King really may be like started to descend on him. What he thought of as a burden, learning all the lessons, trying to be perfect and getting all the right answers, was very different from this new burden. He knew that soon, he would learn more of the burden that a King would have to shoulder with this advisor. For a while he contemplated staying nameless and always a future King, or perhaps even a nameless Card. That was when the Netherlands decided to give him a break and left the room, citing reasons like, 'I want to call my sister'.

The future King sat at his study and sighed. He thought he was good enough to become a King fast… It seemed that there was so much more he needed to learn. Lost in his thoughts, he did not hear the door opening again, or footsteps walking closer towards him. He only looked up when he heard the quiet rolling of scrolls. He looked up shocked. In front of him was a young man with dark hair and deep brown eyes. The Card looked at him, stopped rolling the scrolls in favour of nodding in acknowledgement and looked down, resuming rolling the scrolls.

He had a smaller figure than him, and there was something about him that made him want to look at his hands. Unfortunately, they were covered by long sleeves that practically hid the scrolls that he was rolling up. Wait… was he done that fast? He looked at the Card in bewilderment. Sure enough, another scroll was taken and in one, two, three, it was all rolled up in perfect symmetry. He was very impressed. But he couldn't just say it out, it would be odd..

"You shouldn't worry so much about Oranda-san. He looks fierce but he's not as fierce as he seems. Also, I can imagine that the lessons he would teach you would be very valuable to your career in the future."

The voice was gentle and sweet. It was calming. He liked it. He cleared his throat that seemed to be slightly parched.

"I am assuming you mean the Netherlands. Yes… His lessons are very.. important… Though it would take some getting used to.. My habits and how things usually are around e that needs to be changed.. He told me I needed to walk in a way better suited for a King!" He ranted. He caught himself though and blushed for his blunder, clearing his throat yet again. "Excuse my rant. It was very surprising for me." He did not dare look at the other Card.

The Card looked at him with dark chocolate eyes. "Sometimes habits are the development of a mindset. Change the mindset, center the soul, and everything will fall into place easier, whether new challenges, or old actions. The inside is always a good place to start." He turned around to leave, having rolled all the scrolls, and made to the door. He stopped and turned to him. Dark chocolate gazed right through him and he had to pause for breath. "Find and center yourself and tie it to who you want to be. I am sure you can do it." Then he turned back and disappeared.

The future King started to breathe again. Who was that…? He wanted to know. He wanted to know very much. The words still echoed around his head.

_I am sure you can do it._

The future King smiled. Yes.. he could. He just needed to find and center himself just as the other had said.

The Netherlands walked back in, took one look at him and frowned. "Remember your duty to the Queen."

The future King looked at him shocked. What did he mean? Of course he would be loyal to his Queen. All he was doing was for both his Queen and his country! Why would he say that? _A smaller figure rolling scrolls with his hands hidden._

He was enamored with his Queen from the very start and wanted to be a good King to please the Queen_. Dark chocolate eyes gazed right through him._ He was definitely loyal to the Queen.

_I am sure you can do it._

He didn't know whether he was trying to fool the Netherlands or himself. Either way, he was sure that he failed. This was the second time someone had made such a huge impression on him from the moment he was in their presence, and he did not know what that meant. Was it the odd 'crush' that people his age was supposed to have when they were searching for their significant other? But he had his destiny. His Queen. Why would he have such feelings?

He looked at the Netherlands hoping for some guidance. He only got the weight of being a King.

"An advisor can only state his opinions. It's up to you to decide the course."

~0w0~

_Find and center yourself and tie it to who you want to be_

It was not long before the court decided it was time for the future King to ascend his throne, and the preparations were done immediately. The coroners were informed to do their grave duty and all the people in High places were requested as Witnesses. The coronation of a King was a grand one. A coronation of the Destined King was an affair that could not be given enough importance.

"The King has many responsibilities and roles. The King is a source of power and pride for the whole Kingdom. The Qualities needed in the King are important to ensure the survival and growth of the Kingdom. Wisdom, grace, strength and reliability to pull us though any time, easy or hard. Tenacity and foresight in times of strife. Control and ability to right any wrong. The power to make a decision that would make the Card's Trust and the Kingdom's pride. We have seen the growth of this new King and we believe that he is finally ready, to rule us all."

The curtains drew up to reveal a Tall blond Card with blue eyes. He walked down the plush red carpets to the coroners. To the throne. To the crown. In each step was concise deliberation, a tactical movement to get through any challenges. In his gait was the controlled weight and power of his form. In his eyes, fire and determination to succeed was chilled by a cool even minded and analytical mind. Reaching the stand, he cast his gaze around the crowd, the perfect picture of a pillar of strength. He stood tall and proud, comfortable with who he was and who he was going to become. He kneeled in front of the Coroners.

"Are you, who have been destined since birth to hold the crown and rule this Kingdom, willing to bring all of us, your Cards, your land and your Kingdom, to greater heights? Will you, as a King, promise to do all you can for your Kingdom and it's Cards? Will you, as a Card, promise to fulfill all your duties to your role as the King and to the Queen? Are you able to think for the people, but do not dismiss their wants, give Judgments fairly and with good thought and reason, ensure that all goes well within the Kingdom? Will you, with honesty and loyalty, pledge yourself as King, for the Kingdom and it's Cards, until the day you are reshuffled? "

He looked up straight into the eyes f the coroner, giving his single definitive answer.

"Yes."

The coroner nodded.

"And will you use all the qualities you have to ensure peace between all the suits and defense against any threat to the Hearts? Will you use all the knowledge you have learnt, and all the knowledge you will learn, to stay on the right, true path of a King and the original purpose of all Cards?"

"Yes"

"What is the Original purpose of all Cards?"

"To be part of the full Deck, and to play The Game with honour and truth."

"And what is the Purpose of the King of Hearts?"

"To rule and lead, with my Queen, this Kingdom, and play this game with all our favour for the Suit of Hearts, and the Hands that play us."

The coroner nodded and smiled, morphing to become a familiar face.

"Then with the power that I hold inside of me from my Destined Place in the Deck, I play my purpose as the Joker, and grant you with this Crown and Throne, your full entry to this Game as the King of Hearts." He lifted the Crown and placed it onto the new King's head.

"Rise, Deutschland, The King of Hearts, and Claim your Crown, Throne and place in this Deck."

Deutschland got up and taking yet another sweeping glance around the croud of Cards, sat on the Throne.

"It has happened, and so does it be! The King of Hearts have been given his place! We shall start his role immediately!"

From there, the doors to the palace burst open and four very important, regal figures strode in. He had read about them in his training to be a King and finally, here they were.

A very flamboyant person strode up first, throwing his ram open in the very gesture of extravagance. "Allemagne! You have hearty congratulations on your coronation from the Kingdom of the Diamonds! Our congratulations are so hearty, the King himself saw to it that he would appear~! Should you need any assistance, you can always come to moi.

Germany nodded. "Frankreich. It is a pleasure. I thank you for coming here to congratulate me. If I need any assistance, it is good to know that I may choose you to help me."

The French King looked at him and smiled broadly.

Next, a tall figure walked forward. He was very tall and covered his whole body with the exception of his face. His scarf fluttered in the wind from the open door."Germaniya~ It's good that that you have finally appeared, da? The Clubs Kingdom welcomes you. I hope we can all be friends~ As the King of Clubs, it would be a good choice Da?"

"Russland. Thank you for coming. I hope we can have good relations as well." Germany also gave a nod to him, feeling quite unsure about this Card's true motives behind the child like smile.

The Russian King just smiled more and inclined his head.

The last figure came up and tipped his crownish hat to him. "Germany. As the Queen of Spades, I welcome you to this game and give you our congragulations on behalf of the entire Kingdom of Spades. I hope we can come to a mutual understanding of peace and harmony between our contry and offer our alliance to you, under reasonable terms."

"England. Thank you for your welcome and I hope we can come to some sort of understanding that would be good for the both our Kingdoms. But perhaps this could all later in a more suitable occasion and time."

The English Card looked at him and smiled in approval. Then looked to the side.

Germany followed his gaze imperceptibly. There was the Netherlands nodding his head in approval. The newly crowned King felt pride at that. It was a tough and important lesson the advisor taught him throughout, and it all paid off. His eyes widened a fraction. There he was, beside the Netherlands, in the other's shadow. The dark haired man that had captured his thoughts and battled the Queen in his head. And he was looking straight at him.

(tbc~)


	4. Chapter 4

Hihi all~ Suboi Airi here~

Hmmm... All of you! Please re-read the first chapter again ^^ I got a few tips on how to improve it so I tried it out. Tell me what you all think please! Anyway, I haven't gotten any tips yet for the rest of the chapters since the person who is helping me is kinda busy, but I will when she does ^^

To tell the truth, I haven't written much lately due to school and such. . But I still managed enough, I hope ^^;

In the mean time, here is chapter four! I hope you all like it ^^

* * *

The four royals sat around one round table in one of the private rooms of the palace. The King of Diamonds, the King of Clubs, the Queen of Spades, and finally, the newly appointed King of Hearts. They were here to discuss the foreign policy and foster good international affairs with the Kingdom Hearts and it's King. For reasons of privacy, even the Jack was sent away, partly due to the rest of the Kingdom representatives not having their Jacks, but also because this Jack was... not very suited for important and serious other delegates were quite frankly amused when the King was just crowned and they had made their introductions when the Jack made his own appearance.

~0w0~

"Veee~~ Germania~! You're finally King~!" Cried a very happy brunette Jack as he bounced up the steps of the podium to where the Throne was and launched himself at the new King. Well, attempted to. He tripped on the carpet and was sent falling up the few short stairs. "VE! HELP ME!"

"Italien!" The horrified King near screamed as he was forced to get up to catch the falling Jack. The Jack was very delicate and would probably be screaming for a while before he realised that his fall had ended and that he was relatively uninjured, and he did NOT want such a thing to be the second impression of the foreign Royals who were definitely watching intently. He managed to catch the Jack before he fell, and quickly righted him before they stayed in an uncomfortable position and speculations started to rise about him and the Jack. His quick movements and sharp precise actions of course was displayed right before the crowd and they began to clap very loudly for a King who would get off his throne to save a falling card from just a few flights of stairs. He looked up, surprised when it happened, expecting frowns of doubt and resentment for letting such an unsightly thing happen instead of the warm applause. He schooled his face so that he would not show how very flattered he was and merely nodded to the crowd, apologising for the sudden unexpected circumstance.

Looking to the delegates, they were looking at him thoughtfully, and making very disapproving faces at the Jack. Well, except the King of Clubs who's smile became quite wider and creepier at the Jack. They had their thoughts on the Jack and him now. He could only hope that they were good ones.

~0w0~

"Well then." started the Queen of Spades as he sat up straight in his chair, nursing a cup of freshly brewed tea. "Shall we start the first diplomatic relations meeting between the four Suits, now that we finally have a player for the Hearts?"

_The Queen of Spades practically ruled the entire Kingdom of Spades. He ruled it because he did not trust the King of Spades to fully control the Kingdom. Or rather, the King of Spades had not fully matured. Like the Hearts, the Spades also had a young royal but he was mostly hidden, though everybody in the Spades Kingdom knew he was. The King of Diamonds also knew who was the King but did not tell anyone, preferring to let the Queen steam on the fact that he knew and was doing nothing bad with the information. It was well known that the Queen of Spades and the King of Diamond's relations were quite rocky, but smooth at the same time._

_It has been announced just recently that the King of Spades was already crowned, but it was a silent affair and all the other Kingdoms knew about it only after the ceremony. Still, they had not yet done anything due to two very important missing players from the Hearts. Even though the King had been crowned, the Queen still controlled as usual, practically all the happenings in the Kingdom. There have been questions on whether it would soon be changed to Queendom, but those were just speculations. The Kingdom of Spades, just as it had always been, was the strongest and most fully functional Kingdom out of the four, most likely because of the Queen's maturity and for the simple fact that even before the Queen, there was the Jack._

Everyone else nodded. They all had been waiting for the King of Hearts to come into the picture so that the Game could finally be played. It was not going to happen unless there was a full deck after all.

"Do correct me if I am wrong, but I would like to assume that all of us have come here with the thought of peace and harmony between all out Kingdoms?" he continued.

"Da~ I want to be friends with all of you, and have all the Kingdoms to be so close, they are practically one." said the King of Clubs in his usual happy manner. The rest of the cast glanced at each other. They were all quite uncomfortable with what was just said. On one had it was very good, on another hand... practically one? Does that mean under one general rule..? It was an ambiguous statement from an ambiguous King.

_The Clubs has always been a relatively harsh Kingdom. The King had been a King since childhood and was brought up by very sketchy figures, of which he would never say who they were, only tremble slightly, mumbling about being cold. Still, he pushed on with his might and the sheer number of people in his Kingdom. Many have speculated that being a child when he was forced to make decisions for his Kingdom, he made many errors that led to the Kingdom not being as strong as it could be. Still, the Cards did their best, and he did his best to try and create a working system for his Kingdom, and finally with his mind stretched to his limit, managed to make a system. It was not the best system, and it had many flaws, but it was the best he could do as a young mind and the people still followed him for that._

_On the throne, he ruled for a long and lonely while before meeting his Queen and the Jack. It was highly rumoured that there was little to no love on each other's part, besides getting married. It was said that the Queen already found love in the Jack, way before she had met the King and the reason why they were away for so long, hidden from the world, was due to them trying to escape their destinies. But these are just mere speculations. The relationship between the King, the Queen and the Jack seemed to be functional, at least._

"I agree with Angleterre on the peace and harmony part, though I think it would be hard considering that it is Angleterre that is doing the proposing." The King of Diamonds said with an elegant flick of his hands.

_The Diamonds was probably as old as the Spades, and the King was said to be slightly older than the Queen of Spades and that they had a long history with each other. In the scrolls, it was stated that once upon a time, when the new Cards were born and growing, the King of Diamonds and the Queen of Spades used to fight a lot. Due to the constant fighting, they both became very used to each other and a sort of friendship grew between them. After a while they stopped fighting as their destinies started to preoccupy them. The King was very much into fashion and beauty, focusing more on the aesthetic aspect of his Kingdom rather than strength and because of that was said to be the most beautiful Kingdom, but also known to be the weakest. There was speculations that in some times, the Queen of Spades would also help out the King of Diamonds should he need help with any fighting, and in return, the King would give the Queen good food and aesthetics. This made the relations both sooth and rocky, as they both would be sneering and leering at each other though the exchanges, but never stopped the trades._

_The Queen was neither a recent figure, nor was she always there in the Kingdom of the Diamonds. She was brought up by the strict Jack who protected her with an obsession. Her role in ruling the Kingdom was never really defined, but the Queen was the one who proposed many policies were taken into place. It was widely speculated that the true role of the Queen was to encourage the King, who listened to pretty, cute and gentle ladies, to put up practices that were proposed by the gruff and serious Jack. The Jack, having had to protect the Queen had a keen eye for economics and military strategies after all, and with the new strategies, the Diamonds were slowly but surely rising._

The two Royals started to squabble between each other while the King of Clubs smiled on, amused at their antics. The new King, however, was horrified. He was prepared for a serious meeting and one that would be with focused people, and having everything be productive. What was this squabbling, insulting, creepy-smiling mess all about? He was not prepared for such chaos as well. It went against his very nature. He wanted calm orderliness. Not this mess. He wanted straight forward peace talks. Not squabbling. He wanted calm and like mindedness, not all this...

"Everyone Quiet!" He shouted standing up. All the rest looked at him surprised. "We are here to have a peace meeting, but with the current attitude between everything I have absolutely no faith that it would go anywhere unless you all focus on the problem!" He stared at every one of them disapprovingly and the fighting royals straightened themselves while the King of Clubs only smiled at him sweetly. "My proposal is that we all become serious and focus on this without getting distracted, or make another time, where we all send in who they want to represent the country and ensure that the representative would not have any problems with each other."

"Fine then!" Said the Diamonds. "We will have this meeting another time when this particular Royal is not around!"

"Excuse me!" Replied the Spades hotly. "As if anyone would want to go to a meeting with you! You don't do anything except whine and complain"

"I don't mind watching these two fight, it's amusing, da?" The Clubs turned to him with that smile firmly on his face.

Diamonds and Spades continued to squabble until the Diamonds swept out of the room in a huff. Sensing something, the Clubs went off to chase the Diamonds, leaving the Spades and the Hearts in the room. There was silence for a long while before the Queen looked up at the King looked away before starting a conversation.

"So... How is the Queen...?"

The king looked at the Queen confused. Why would he bring up the Queen of all things? Didn't he know how the Hearts worked?

"I do not know, I have met my Queen."

Green eyes looked at him in surprise.

"Really...? Oh... I see... But I thought..." He trailed off for a while before sighing. "Never mind. I hope your Queen is doing fine."

The King's blue eyes narrowed slightly. "I am sure that my Queen would be fine."

The Queen nodded and shifted around slightly. Then he spoke up once again.

"So when is your Queen going to appear?" He asked in a casual disinterested way.

"When the time is right I suppose. I cannot say."

"But you can at least tell us when your Queen would step up right? I mean, through a rough estimate, or if it's really unknown now you can just give us card stating that the Queen would appear when you do find out. If it's a really private affair, then so be it, but you can tell us straight after that the Queen has appeared, right?"

The King frowned. "I suppose I can tell you when the Queen has appeared."

"You will tell us immediately after right? In the event that you cannot tell us the date or the place of ceremony or anything like that, you will tell us immediately after, yes?"

The King looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you so interested in my Queen?"

The Queen looked up at him and blushed slightly looking away. "Nothing much. We all have to prepare ourselves for when all the players come on board and your Queen is the last one after all. It's not wrong to be excited about it."

The king nodded slightly. Seemed reasonable... He supposed... Suspicious, but reasonable. Still, it wouldn't be good to make promises on the Queen's behalf without the Queen's acknowledgement. What if the Queen liked to be hidden? The Queen has been in isolation for quite a while after all. He decided not to make any real answer.

"I would have to discuss these matters with the Queen. It is about the Queen, and it would not be good if I simply assumed that the Queen would like me decision." He said with an air of finality. He looked at the Queen to check his response and was surprised to see sadness in the green orbs.

"I see..." The Queen of Spades said softly. "Yes... that may be a good choice. We wouldn't want the Queen to be found out if the Queen doesn't want to." He cleared his throat. "Well then. If you would excuse me, I would need to go and... Finalise some matters. I would assume that your Kingdom would take care of the plans for the next delegated meeting, since you have proposed it, and look forward to having a proper discussion." He went to the door. "Of course, sometimes diplomatic relations can be done bilaterally as well. I await your decision." Then he left.

Germany walked out as well, after cleaning the mess that was in the room due to the fighting. Nothing was really accomplished today at all, besides the crowning. A failed peace meeting just after his crowning. He sighed in disappointment. He was also now held in charge of the next meeting, and had to plan everything. His workload just started to pile up and it was only the first day. He hoped that something good would happen soon. Something of interest and hopefully intrigue. Like maybe meeting the dark haired Card from before, or finding out more about his Queen.

Passing through the hallways of his palace, he happened to hear the hushed voice of the Queen of Spades. He would not have heard it if they had chosen to talk in a slightly noisier place, but the hallways were empty except for a few servants here and there and they did not speak at all. The fact that he could hear them made him wonder if they knew that they could be heard. It would not be good if someone listened in on their conversations, and he started to walk to the general direction to warn them when his ears registered what they were talking about.

"Now, now, we both know that the Queen is intelligent-"

"I know, aru, of course I know aru, but now is the best time to reveal the person beneath the title and it's not being done!"

"Well maybe the Queen has thought if something?"

"I would hope so."

"I do wish the Queen would appear soon. It's been so long and I would really like to talk.."

"You think you would like to talk to the Queen? The Queen is very important to me aru! I just wonder why the Queen disappeared..."

"I really hope nothing bad happened.. Even though I know that I..."

"Enough aru. Don't bring that up here and now. If there's something I would know is that the Queen is able to watch you without you knowing aru. How do you think the Hearts was managed so well, even before the King arrived and when the old King died?"

"I suppose... but is it really just the Queen?"

"The Queen's destiny is very big. You forget that this is the Hearts aru. If people are speculating about calling the Spades a Queendom, imagine what the Hearts would be like aru."

"Surely you exaggerate."

"You'll see, aru. You'll see."

Germany walked away quickly. It was probably not meant for his ears to hear, but it really brought him more questions about his Queen. Best time? Intelligent and important to the Spades, perhaps personally? Managing the Kingdom without him? The Hearts being a Queendom...? It seemed that the Spades knew more about his Queen than he did. A fact that made him angry. Ever since he was a child he was trying to get to know more about the Queen and being turned away. And now he realised that people outside his Kingdom knew about the Queen much more than he did. He put in so much effort and energy into finding out anything about the Queen and now this...

When would he find out about his Queen?

He gave a small groan of frustration and then felt a pair of eye on him. He turned around swiftly sceptre at the ready just in case it was a dangerous figure. In front of him, stood the Card. The dark haired, brown eyed Card. He put down his sceptre nervously. "Ja..?" He asked, trying to feel as regal as he by all rights should be. Why was he feeling this way? Feeling more... self-conscious...

The Card looked at him and made a polite smile and a half bow. "This is for you." He said, holding out a tiny scroll.

The King took it curiously and checked around it. It was a simple plain white scroll that was thin with and odd texture about it... softer perhaps...? Around it was a thin piece of string tying it together. On the string, hung a small crest. The crest was in the shape of a heart and if he looked closely, it was decorated with the pattern of a chrysanthemum and some odd flower that he did not recognise in the middle and in the background was what a sun three quarter way hidden by the sea and a few birds flying towards it on top of the flowers. He peered at it closely. The detail was very intricate and thoughtfully done. He could make out that the birds quite well, but he could not recognise them.. Altogether, the décor was made in a big Q that was made to be the sun, rising from the sea.

A crest of the Hearts, and a big Q as the main letter, with very thoughtful and intricate carvings of the decoration. He had a good idea who it was from but he did not dare hope. What were the chances after all?

He turned to the Card, wanting to ask who this was from but the Card had disappeared. Inwardly he cursed. He shouldn't have spent so much time looking at the crest. He should have just made a nice glance at it to acknowledge its existence and then turn back to the Card to acknowledge the effort he took to bring this to him. Then maybe he would be able to ask where this scroll was from and from there have a conversation..? He sighed. It was hopeless. He just was not cut out for these odd social matters...

He continued on and went to his chambers. It was relatively bare, with him not really knowing what to shelf up except for a few odd scrolls that he was very interested in, and placing few things around. The sprig still stood at his dresser facing the sun, right beside his bed. So engrossed in his thoughts, he did not notice an opened scroll, revealing beautiful, carefully written words in an unknown language, hung near the cabinet of scrolls. It was not there yesterday.

* * *

Well that's it for now ^^ I'll update chapter five when I can.

Please review if you liked it, or you think that you have points where I can improve. I am all eager for your lovely comments.

Suboi Airi


	5. Chapter 5

I'm still alive! +rises from the dead+ For so long have I not tasted the sweet air! All was horrid and choking trapped in the box I dwelt. The black air lurking maliciously outside watching and waiting for it's victims...

The Haze was horrible. .

But I'm back with the next chapter! I admit I'm not doing so well as I hoped... My writing is quite choppy now... . And my beta is gone so there isnt any new editions to the chapters. so, okies ^^

Anyway on to the story~!

**Chapter five**

It was a new day for the Kingdom and the second day of his Kingship when Germany woke up. Stretching he glanced at his table where he had put the scroll from the Card the night before. But he could not get to that yet. He had to say goodbye to the leaving Royals from the other Kingdoms and that meant that he needed to be up and there to eat breakfast with them. Getting up and getting dressed, he took notice of the new scrolls on his cabinet. The strings were tied differently and the colour was deep red instead of the usual lighter red of his preferred scrolls. He would go up to them and read them, but he needed to hurry to meet the Kings.

Walking through the hallways, he saw the maids and servants' rushing to make everything even more presentable than it was before. He was impressed by some of the gifts that the other Royal had given to his palace in lieu of the coronation. They were already being put up. Gorgeous gold frames now adorned the portraits, courtesy of the Diamonds. New scrolls were being placed in order with the blue strings around them courtesy of Spades. He spotted a one of the servants polishing a beautiful ornate vase that held a tiny tree in it. Very beautiful, who knew that plants could be manipulated to looked so much like trees? Was that from the Clubs? It was very intriguing.

The breakfast was in the dining hall, as per usual. He would have liked to have had it in the palace garden, but with his coronation, the gardeners were doing some changes. He heard something like new plants, trees and shrubs were going to be merged inside the whole scene. He approved them, of course, after checking that none of them were poisonous and that all of them could survive in the Kingdom's temperatures. He regulated them slightly of course. He didn't want his garden to be totally changed after all. But he had to admit, many of these plants did not seem familiar to him.

The other royals acted like the day before. Diamonds and Spades arguing and Clubs being in the world of their own. He was glad to see them go before they messed up anymore of the food or broke the dishes. He confirmed once again that he would create a meeting for all the Kingdoms and that they would all be informed what the plan would be. They all seemed agreeable to that. Then another Card entered.

The Queen of Spades looked up and smiled. "Ah.. Germany. Please meet China. He is my Jack. A very wise person who seems to have good advice."

"I don't seem to have good advice, I do have good advice, you just never listen to me, aru" The Jack muttered under his breath. The he looked up and beamed at Germany. "It's nice to meet you your highness. Your palace is coming along very well with its preparations."

Germany smiled and nodded. So that was who was talking with the Queen about his Queen. "It is nice to meet you as well."

With that short introduction, the Jack sat and ate quietly. The table was silent for a while. Until someone made a comment that caused another fight to happen.

The Diamonds sent of first, after once again offering his advice on anything, before stepping on his carriage and blowing a kiss to all the maids out there and disappearing. Next was the Clubs, who got on less flamboyantly and just waved good bye until his carriage disappeared. The Spades went into their carriage. But before they left, the Queen turned to Germany.

"I expect another letter concerning the arrival of our last player soon." The Jack nodded in agreement and smiled at him. Then they both were driven off.

It seemed that once again, they knew more about his Queen then he did. But perhaps now he could have an inkling. The scroll.

~0w0~

In his study, the King strode to the desk, eager to find out what was in the scroll and if it really was from the Queen. He could not wait to find out more about the Queen. Still, he stopped at the sight of his advisor, the Netherlands. The other was leaning on the wall like he used to and nodded to him.

"So it finally happened huh?"

Germany nodded. "I need to thank you for your guidance."

The other nodded and stole a glance at his hand where the scroll was, and smirked. "I see you got it. That's good. Leaves me less to talk about." He stood up from the wall. "Things are going to change now, especially. Try to leave your chambers unlocked. But if you don't, I doubt you'll impede anything. Don't be too upset with the new additions." With that he left, leaving a very confused Germany. Still, his curiosity was itching at him and he rushed to the table.

He unrolled the scroll, of course keeping the crest on the string, and spread it out in front of him. The words were not done in the usual quill-ink way..it looked like it was done with a brush. The writing was beautiful, and you could see how carefully the words were painted on. Every stroke was deliberate and every brush beautifully done with a steady hand and a sharp eye. It was more like an artwork than a simple paper with words written on. Shaking his head, he started to read the actual message.

_To my King of Hearts,_

_Salutations and dear greetings._

_Congratulations on your successful coronation. I am sure that you have been waiting for this for a very long time. Your steps though reaching Kinghood, at the last quarter was fast and you have improved by leaps and bounds since. What you have accomplished is something very impressive and admirable. It is something to be truly proud about. You have the qualities that many would envy and when you wield them, your foes would think before challenging you._

_From here onwards, the path would be very much trickier than ever before. You are a part of the Game now, and the other Royals and their Kingdoms would be already be preparing to play. Please, be on your guard. The Diamonds are rising slowly but steadily and the Spades have the knowledge of centuries on their side. The Clubs are slightly brash but they have strength in numbers and the Cards to follow their hand. The Hearts needs to be fortified so and not lag behind. As the King you have the power to lead us where you wish us to go, but a Kingdom is not like a dog where commands would always be followed. The Cards of the Deck are an important part of the whole being and they have much power to determine where the Kingdom would go. The masses may not be easily led, but they can be a great ally should they have trust in the Kingdom they choose. Sometimes even the Kings and the Queens must follow the Cards to keep the Kingdom running. I have faith in your abilities. A King need not only be stuck in his palace after all._

_The advisor you once had will still be around, but now he is appointed with other duties since you have been crowned. He has taught you many things and seems to have taught you well. Should you wish to say anything to him, you may do it by ruling the Kingdom well. Your lessons with him are over now._

_For us not truly meeting, I deeply apologise. It is not yet the true time. I ask for your patience before my arrival. Until then, please take care of our Kingdom. I will arrive soon enough._

_Sincerely,  
Your Queen_

Germany's eyes widened. His Queen…. The scroll really was from his Queen..! He grabbed the crest and studied it again. This crest was the crest of his Queen. The person he was destined to be with. The person, who from young, had him captivated and tied down. Taking the crest, he tied it to his wrist so that he would not lose it. It was very important to him now that he knew exactly who it was from.

Calming himself down, he also remembered that the scroll had said many important points, and he re-read it through, trying to get what he could. The Game… He was still puzzled. What Game was it? He knew he was here to play the Game, but what Game was he supposed to play? What were the rules to this Game? The aims and the objectives? He sighed. He still had a lot to learn, even if he was already coroneted as King. How was he supposed to play properly if he didn't know the Game..? He hoped that the Joker, or a least the Queen would be able to tell him. He may even try and ask the Joker. In the spades, the Joker was the advisor after all right..? Well, for one thing, he supposed he could ask the no-longer advisor about a few things if the other was not busy with other duties from the Queen.

Shaking his head, he continued on. The short overview of the other Kingdoms… Are the Hearts behind them already..? Was his starting so late make the Hearts at a huge disadvantage..? He continued reading. He read it a few times before laying back on his chair. His Queen was entrusting him with a task. Something that he would not hesitate to accomplish should he have the means. But did he have the means…? He thought back to the meeting. It ended disastrously, with nothing done and so much more responsibilities on him. Id he couldn't do something as easy as holding a meeting, how was he supposed to hold the entire Kingdom and all it's Cards..?

With a stress filled sigh, he rolled up the scroll. He was still thinking of how he was supposed to do such a huge task as to make the Cards like and listen to him, when he noticed something else that was on his table. It was a piece of paper, folded like a fan with a string tying it in the middle. The string was the same kind of string as the scroll's string and the paper was the same kind as well..he quickly took it, untied it and straightened it. The same practiced, careful handwriting greeted him. It was another note from his Queen. This time though, while the writing was still as beautiful and deliberate, his trained eyes, caught some lines that had very slight smudges and very hasty strokes, but that was at the end. Looking at the paper, the ink had really just dried, and was very close to making the letter illegible, but it did not.

The Queen wrote this in a hurry and, not waiting for the ink to dry, sent it to him as soon as it could be sent. But he was in the study the whole time. How did the Queen pass this to him..? How did he not notice it at all? The ink made it clear that it was very recently done, so… How…?

Troubled, he tried to concentrate on what was written in the letter.

_To my King,_

_I hope you do not disappoint yourself with how the meeting or breakfast went. It was much better then how it would have gone usually. I am certain you would be able to hold a meeting with ease. Still, you have much work to do outside. As your Queen, let me take on this task of relations until you are more at ease with your role. It has been stressful for you._

_Your Queen_

Germany's eyes widened yet again… How did his Queen…? He stood up fast and looked all around the room where someone could hide or place a letter on his desk. Nothing. The room was as empty as it was when he first came there, with the exception of himself. He slowly sank down in his seat. The Queen definitely knew about the on goings of the land, perhaps more than he did, and the Queen had also already devised a kind of strategy for the future. Something he should be doing as well. But what really made him stop, was how the Queen seemed to know how he was feeling and what had only just recently happened…

He put a hand on his head. Who was his Queen…? And how did the Queen know all of this…?

A Queen shrouded in mystery.. It unnerved him..but it also, once again, made him quiver with excitement.

He needed to calm himself first. One way, he was taught, was to walk around the Kingdom, and thus gathering his sceptre and his scroll and letter, he went out of the room.

He nearly tripped on the Jack who was sleeping on the floor right outside his study.

He twitched. "Italien!"

The Jack's eyes shot open. "Ve!" He practically jumped up. "What happened? Are we in trouble? Please don't do anything to me!"

Flushing hard half due to anger half due to embarrassment, Germany just grabbed the other's clothes and forced it into him. "When will you learn to stop trying to sleep naked! And if you want to sleep, do it in the room! You are blocking everybody's way!"

The Jack squeaked and hid away from him. "B-But.. It's so much more comfortable to sleep without any clothes on…! A-And it was time for my siesta!"

Germany just twitched again and tried to control himself. Control. It was something needed and expected in the King. He could do it.. He would not explode…

"Ve~ What's that paper you are holding?"

The feelings were lost to the confusion and emotions that came from the words and actions of the Queen. He sighed. "It's from the Queen…" He mumbled. Immediately the Jack perked up.

"Can I read it?" He asked his enthusiasm and intrigue clear. Germany just passed it to him. The Jack grew quite sombre.

"Ve, I hoped it would not come to this…" he muttered at the first, and brightened up slightly at the second. Then he gave the letters back to Germany. "I think it's quite straightforward. What are you going to do?" He asked the King cheerily, though in his eyes was a seriousness that the King knew could lead to good advice. Once more, from the words, he was reminded of a main role of the King. The role to make the decisions on behalf of the Kingdom.

"I believe… I will try to follow what the Queen has in store for me. And that means getting to know my Cards."

The Jack smiled. "First priority, right?"

The King blinked and looked at the Jack confused. "What do you mean…?"

The Jack continued to smile. "It's fine, ve. I'll let you figure it out." With a beaming smile he started to go, but the King called him back.

"Italien, explain what you think the Queen meant. Please."

Italy pouted at him. "Call me Feli~"

Germany bit his lip. He wanted to know, but if he wanted to know what the answer was he would be forced to compromise by calling his Jack his human name.. Was it worth it? The implications of calling the Jack by his human name were huge. It meant a very personal relationship. Not just as beyond the titles of the two, but even beyond the official name calling. It was relatively intimate. He would not even be calling him by his full human name, but by a short form. The implications of that… Was it worth it….? He steeled himself.

"Explain what you think the Queen means, please… Feli."

The Jack beamed. "Ve~ The Queen is not only talking about our Kingdom, The Queen is talking about the Kingdoms in general~" With that he walked off but not before turning back.

"I think you should be able to figure out the rest." He said mysteriously and disappeared, though not before almost bumping and breaking a fan ornament that was newly placed on the wall's shelf, leaving Germany speechless and even more confused.

The Jack had just showed a side of himself he did not know of.. And how did the Jack know what was in the letter even after just a cursory glance…? It was as if… Was the Jack…? Did the Jack…?

And now the relationship between them would change drastically because he had agreed to call him by name…. What had he gotten himself into..? He would have to observe the Jack more instead of glossing over him as he did before…

(TBC)

What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think. As much as I am determined to finish this no matter what, some encouragement would really help ^^ Until then, Bai Bai~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Hello everyone~! Yes, the next chapter is up ^^ Hope you all enjoy it ^^

Just some things I need to say first before the story begins. I'll need to apologise. I had wanted to be up earlier but certain incidents made it be delayed.

Also, I have a new Beta~ Yay~ Panda's are still bears RAWR! Clap for her everyone please~!

Lastly, my school would be starting soon and I have many current projects that would make me quite busy, so please be patient for the next chapter ^^; All the same, kindly support my other projects as well. ^^ I've started an Ask Japan Tumblr~ Ask me a question and follow me please ^^ The url is .com. I've also started a brand new Rp website. If you like to take Rping seriously, please check it out ^^ .com

Thanks for all your support ^^ And now,** let us continue with the story~! :DDD**

_Bruder,_

_There seems to be something wrong with my chambers. Lately, there are all of these things that I have never seen before and are not mine making their way into the room. There was a fan there that was not there before. It was at the wall outside the study, I am sure of it, but now it's on the shelf of my wall. And there are new additions too. I've tried to catch whoever was doing this and reprimand them for trying to change my chambers without my permission but to no avail._

_Should I be worried?_

_Germany_

_(0w0)_

_Western,_

_Good for you! I was waiting for that! Don't screw up!_

_Gilbert_

_~0w0~_

"Feli.. Get off my bed."

"B-But..it's so much more comfortable in this bed then in the Jack's quarters! And I had a really bad dream! And-"

Germany could only sigh… It had been a few months, and he had already come to expect the Jack in his bed when he woke up in the morning, just as he expected the painting that he never put on the wall.

"I wonder if there is going to be any pasta for breakfast~" The Jack wondered out loud, beaming.

Still, he supposed it was nice to wake up to a smiling face early in the morning, considering that the past few weeks had been stressful to say the very least. He smiled crookedly at Feli. Human contact and aspects were not something he could do easily, and he knew that. He was inwardly very glad that he had the Jack around to lift his spirits when something went wrong, even if he had to save him later on for some silly matter.

"I'm sure the servants would have made some. You request it every meal."

He was beginning to really get used to the Jack now. Feli. At the beginning, he was confused to how and why he smiled so much. Now it was a sort of comfort, to know that something would never change, and that it was a good thing. A smile. A smile was a very good thing, considering that many cards around him liked to avert their eyes and make the customary greeting, but not really seeing him for who he was. Feli was different. Feli looked at him. Feli actually felt comfortable enough around him. Feli smiled at him. It warmed his heart, and troubled him at the same time.

Germany wondered why. He turned to look at his table. There were a few scrolls there. But not as many as there should be.

He then also started to wonder why, after a few scrolls later, each coaching him what he could do to help the Kingdom, the Queen suddenly slowed down in writing to him.

He went to the table and unrolled them one by one, starting from the one just after the letter.

_To my King,_

_Listening is a great gift. Public relations would mean that you may need to relate to the people who you have relationships with. Mingle around with our subjects and you may be surprised at how much a person can hold inside of them. Listen to what everyone is saying around you, and what everyone is feeling, whether a card right in front of you or a passing mention of another._

_Remember, even though you have duties to the Kingdom, you also have a duty to yourself. Your name must be earned, and the power you get with your name, as a King. Try and find your true self and the ability you will gain with the discovery. _

_Your Queen_

_(0w0)_

_To my King,_

_To take you must also give. Share and be shared with. While you think of others, you must never forget yourself. Sometimes motives could be surprising._

_You can find out what interests you have and go from there._

_Your Queen_

_(0w0)_

_To my King,_

_Always draw a line between yourself and another. It may be the most useful thing you could ever do for yourself._

_If you are unsure of what interest you, perhaps a variety of activities could help you._

_On another note, please do not worry about the other Royals for now. I would play my part and my duty. Please invite the Queens of all the Kingdoms over for a sightseeing trip of our beautiful palace garden. I have an inkling that they would find something nice for each of them there._

_Your Queen_

_(0w0)_

_To my King,_

_Influences are everywhere. Choose wisely what to follow. You have the strength to go for what you choose. If you choose it, your decision would be taken as yours alone. Please remember that, my King._

_Remember to choose well._

_The invite must be from you. I cannot yet truly play in the game. It is not my time yet._

_Your Queen_

_(0w0)_

_To my King,_

_Put yourself in another's life. Perspectives you did not think of may rise._

_Thank you for putting forth my request. I shall prepare for the date immediately._

_Your Queen_

_(0w0)_

_To the King,_

_Care for your image. Your impression of others should not judge what they really are._

_Please leave the chance of the garden meeting to me. Perhaps you could stay in bed while feigning sick. You can ask the Jack to help you with the act as he has with these letters._

_Your Queen_

And that was the last letter he had gotten. It had been three weeks. Nearly four since the last letter. The first few came relatively fast. Every week he would find one. Then it slowed to having to wait two weeks for fourth letter. Then four weeks for the fifth.. The most recent letter had him wait for almost six. He was sure that the Queen wouldn't stop writing to him completely… he just had to be patient. The Queen was busy with the meeting, and preparing for it after all. He was already a king. He couldn't be expected to be spoon-fed all the way. The advisor from before had drilled that into him after all. But perhaps he could try and search for the card with brown eyes that helped to deliver the message..? His heart fluttered slightly at the thought of those brown eyes looking at him again, and the soft voice saying those carefully chosen words… But he knew that would be impossible. The card seemed to have disappeared since the last meeting.

Germany sighed. Perhaps he had done something that the Queen did not approve off, but he had no idea what.

He looked to the cabinet where he had once shifted a painting from the left side, to the right side, despite the fact that it was not him who put it up, or that it was not his in the first place. It stayed there throughout. It was the first time he had tried to change the way the room was furnished, and it was not the last. For the other times, sometimes they stayed, sometimes they were put in the original position.

Now it was changing again.

_~0w0~_

Finally, it was the date where the respective Queens would assemble in the palace garden. Inwardly, Germany was very nervous. The Queen told him all about having to ensure his image never dropped, and he was worried that not attending the meeting he set up for himself would drop his image by a very fair margin. He felt slightly better when Feli held his arm. At least there was someone in his immediate vicinity that would not see his image as dropped. He placed a hand over the others and moved to the window where he could peer at the palace gardens. All the Queens would be there, he assumed. Even his real host of the event.

He looked around to try and see if he could spot someone that would be his Queen but he did not see anyone special. There were many of the servants there and he did not see anyone looking exceptionally regal or royal. The cook was directing how the tables were to be set and how the food should be arranged. The usual maids were putting up umbrellas for shade. The entertainers were there discussing what to do. The gardeners were also directed by the head to ensure everything was properly trimmed and beautiful.

His eyes directed themselves to one particular gardener, who was clipping the leaves of the shrubs in a slow but very meticulous manner. Black hair that was slightly long and pale skin. His hands were still covered by bulky gardening cloves but his movements had a familiar grace and deliberation. He wondered from where…

The shrubs that he was tending to were the new shrubs. The new trees were just saplings when they were transferred over but with some magical elements, they grew fast and became towering trees of green. It was rumoured that they would be blooming soon, and that the new trees would be beautiful. Inwardly he knew that the branches looked familiar, just like so many things that have appeared lately, but from where he had seen them, he could not recall.

The card seemed to sense eyes on him and slowly turned around. It was the card from before. The black haired card with deep brown eyes.. He was a gardener…? He did not know that at all. He was never around after giving him the first scroll, even though Germany tried very much to look for him. It was as if he disappeared, and had now appeared again.. He wanted to ask him where he got the scroll from, but eventually forgot as the scrolls were soon delivered straight to the study or his chamber table, opened and ready to be read the moment he walked in. No gardener would have the impudence to open the scroll with the crest of the Queen and leave it open for him to see. It just was not right.

Germany tried to smile and wave at him. The card looked on at him emotionlessly and bowed slightly, just as before, before turning around and continuing what he was doing before. It was odd, but Germany felt very uncomfortable with that. Like there was the great expectation of more from the card. Plus, if he was not wrong, during the earilier interactions with the card, he always seemed more..warmer, instead of having this slight autumn chill. He wondered what happened, and if he did anything wrong. He hoped not, but as much as he tried, his public relations were still not that good. It was much better than before, but still not good enough yet. He did not even know the reason why the Queen slowed writing to him so much..

He watched the card until the Netherlands strode up and talked to him about something and they both dispersed.

With a sigh, Germany looked at his desk. He frowned slightly. The ornamental fan that was originally displayed outside his study was placed there for quite a while now. Where did it go to? He shook his head. Perhaps the furnisher was going to place it somewhere else, or replace it with something. He dismissed it easily and his eyes fell onto something more eye-catching.. A scroll, opened and laid out for him to read immediately. He went to it quickly. The Queen had written to him once again.

_To the King,_

_Perhaps knowing a person truly would help you get a better image of them. A Card's past would lead the Cards future unless he makes it a rule to not let it affect him._

_Your Queen_

More advice on human relations. Sound advice too. Germany smiled. His Queen was probably great with people.

The sound of horns interrupted his musings. The Queens were here.

He paced his room. Was it really okay for him to simply say that he was sick? It was so unethical and not right! And it was not being honest at all. Not like a King. He should have stated in his invitation how he would not be the one conducting the meeting and that someone else would, but that would ask questions. Not going to a meeting that was supposed to be hosted by him just grated on him. It was not right at all. He paced around more, before turning his heel.

At the very least he would have to welcome the Queens and show his face to them. He strode out of the door. He should also perhaps tell them that he could not run this meeting, and that they should just enjoy the garden..? But he had no idea what the Queen was going to do… What if his words contradicted with what the Queen planned? And the Queen had not officially been presented, so he could not say the Queen would be leading the meeting… His walk slowed and stopped.

What could he say without raising any suspicions..? Perhaps… Perhaps he could just say that he wanted all the Kingdoms to simply enjoy the presence of each other…? But then he would have to stick around… And perhaps get a glimpse of the Queen before returning on accounts of having a headache. Yes. That would work. He continued to the great hall where he would meet the other Queens.

Upon arrival to the Great Hall, he was pleased to see none of the Queens there yet. He took his seat at the high table and waited. The first to arrive was the Spades. The Queen walked through the hall once again, with his usual air of aristocracy and royalty. Beside him was the Jack. While the Queen seemed to be very controlled with his emotions, the Jack's eyes were positively shining. "King of Hearts! So it's finally time?" He called out from where he was, urging the Queen to move faster. The Queen was not very happy with that, but complied, seemingly eager to hear the news as well. "Ahem." He Queen cleared his throat as he frowned at the Jack as the Hearts King stood up to greet them.

"Greetings, Hearts. It has been quite some time. I suppose there would be exciting news here since you have called?"

"Of course there is,aru! It has the news all over the place, it's definitely the time!" The Jack immediately said in response.

The King stayed silent, not knowing what they were talking about. What do they mean the time was now? "Actually, for what we would be doing today, I would be announcing it when the rest of the Queens come."

"But it is time right?" The Jack pressed on, clearly expecting to be answered. It was making him quite uncomfortable. What were they expecting? Luckily, the Diamonds entered, and the Spades moved aside to let the King see who the new comers were.

"Greetings King. Thank you very much for inviting me here. My King was telling me about his previous experience here, and I was very curious about the Hearts." The Queen curtsied to him.

Germany bowed back in reply. "It is an honour to meet you, Queen Diamonds. I am hope you find this palace satisfactory. I know the Diamonds are known for their artistic taste."

The Queen smiled at him in a maiden's way, and then turned to the person next to her, introducing him. "This is my Jack. He has been with me all the way and I admire him very much. I hope you two would be able to get along." The Jack stepped forward. The scowl on his face toned down slightly.

"Greetings. I'm the Jack. I'm here to ensure the safety of my Queen and to ensure that nothing happens." He eyed Germany distrustfully, but when the Queen laid an arm on his shoulder and he backed down.

"Greetings Jack Diamonds. You don't need to be weary of me, I hold no grudges or will he hurt your Queen. Kindly put down your weapon or you will scare the people of my palace." Germany answered. The Jack eyed him again and slowly put back the gun that was in his hand, causing many servants around to sigh in relief.

The Spades gave greetings to the Diamonds, and vice versa, although the Jack Diamond's greetings were just as terse, while the Queen Diamond's was exceptionally warm. They knew each other well it seemed. Or rather, The Queen Spades knew the Diamonds well. The Jack Spades was pretty neutral.

Finally the Clubs entered. The Queen smiled brightly at the Diamond Queen before looking at Germany. "Well, I heard about the new King and now I finally get to see him!" She grinned. "Nice to meet you, I'm the Clubs Queen, and this," she patted the back of the aristocratic, slightly snobbish looking card beside her, "Is my Jack." The Jack looked at him, adjusted his glasses and bowed to him while giving his own greetings.

Germany was rather surprised. The Queen was very different from what he thought the Queen would be, after seeing the King, and was impressed by her spirit. "It is nice to see you as well. I hope our Kingdoms can get along well."

The Clubs Queen gave him a smile and a nod and the Clubs seated themselves at the high table. The servants bustled from the kitchen to present the food before them, still freshly cooked. The other Suits tucked in with a zeal of those who had finally reached their destination, and their journey was over for now. The Spades Queen ate with great manners, though occasionally looking at the Jack who picked at some of the foods, muttering about blandness and how there should be more flavour. The Clubs Queen constantly asked if the Jack was eating well and kept putting things on his plate with the Jack blushing slightly at being treated that way, but allowing it all the same. The Diamond's Jack was continuously telling the Queen which food was good and suggesting her to take some things more than other things. After which, sometimes he would clean her up with the cloth provided to them as napkins. They all mostly ate silently except to talk to their own suits.

Then the Jack of Hearts barged in. Bringing the noodles that he called, spaghetti. And placed a huge bowl of it at the table they were at. "Dig in everyone~ It's good~ I made it myself, ve~" With his beaming smile, the Queens seemed to immediately hold a soft spot for him. The Jacks on the other hand were not as easily taken. Especially not the Diamond. He stared distrustfully at the Jack of Hearts and did not let the Queen eat any until he had tried some.

Soon they were all done. Germany cleared his throat and called for attention.

"About what we are going to do today…."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter ^^ Thank you for your continuous support, please remember to leave a review ^^ Those make me hurry up my work XD


End file.
